


a broken sex toy

by Anonymous



Category: Hyakujitsu no Bara | Maiden Rose
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asshole Taki, Deliberate Badfic, Fish Tanks, Forced Crossdressing, Gang Rape, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Shame, Stockholm Syndrome, Uke Klaus, Unrequited Love, death by sex, koi ponds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus was an imported sex slave who dreamed of love. But alas, his dreams were never to come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a broken sex toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Big_Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Rock/gifts).



By day, he was Taki's mechanic. A respectable position. But nobody knew the ugly, horrible, semen-covered truth about Klaus. And that, was that he was Taki's whore.

He'd grown up a poor, penniless abused orphan in Notanazilandia, ended up in a whorehouse and was ordered by the ridiculously wealthy Taki as a sex slave and imported to wherever it was Taki lives. The point is he was a whore who got fucked in the most perverse ways.

And he couldn't tell anyone. Taki's secret had to remain a secret or else Klaus was fucked, so he distracted himself with the koi ponds and learning all he could about fish tanks. Which weren't the tanks he was supposed to be an expert in but at least the fish didn't ravage his abused body which was constantly in a state of flushed, swollen heat. He was also an omega, by the way, and Taki was his alpha. So soon he knew he'd have to get knocked up and pop out kids.

He wasn't looking forward to it, and he barely slept. His body had been sex-drugged by all imaginable kinks and filthiness and he was a masochist for it, because part of him was falling in love with the man who used him so.

So he tried to be the most loving slave he could. All for naught, of course, but every time Taki was even the slightest bit nice to him, Klaus got his hopes up and would dream of the day Taki realized how much he loved him, too. He'd do anything for him, give him everything, even go so far as to let Taki doll him up in lingerie and bend him over and fuck his tender anus in a place they could get caught.

Which was how poor Klaus ended up in the most horrible situation ever.

"You're coming with us, slut," snapped a very scary-looking cop type guy, flanked by other cop type guys. Klaus cried out in horror, but Taki was looking the other way, basically throwing him under the bus. Except it wasn't a bus he'd be under.

"So, you like to fuck in public, huh? You like to be a rich man's stupid whore?"

"B-but I-" Klaus stammered, whimpering, fat sparkling tears rolling down his somehow soft as silk cheeks. That got him a smack in the face, turning his cheek bright red.

"We'll give you all the hardcore fucking you want," another man growled. "So much you won't even survive it! Cause that's what we do with whores in this place!"

"TAKI! SAVE ME!" And for a moment, Taki glanced over to him. His eyes were almost soft, his face almost concerned. In that brief, fleeting moment Klaus imagined Taki realizing his love and rushing over to rescue him, carrying him off in his arms and covering his abused face with kisses, promising to only love him and make sweet tender love whenever Klaus was okay with it from now on. He pictured marriage and children born of love, not necessity.

But Taki only turned away.

"Nice knowing you."

And a single tear slid down Klaus's cheek.

Whores were replaceable.

The last thing he felt before slipping into the great beyond were a dozen fat, angry cocks ripping him to shreds.

**Author's Note:**

> *sniffle* POOR KLAUS! Taki is such an asshole, GRRRRRR! Anyway, this whole story is symbolic of my boyfriend not sticking up for me when the teacher gave me detention and then he forgot our two-week anniversary! I felt so betrayed!!!!


End file.
